Storm Aquario 100HF/S
Storm/Wind Aquario 100HF/S '''is an Attack-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Fusion and it is owned by Hikaru Hasama. Hasbro released this bey with the Fusion Wheel, "Storm". Takara-Tomy released this bey with the Light Wheel, "Wind". Storm has shown to be stronger. '''Note: Wind Aquario 100HF/S is only obtainable through Random Booster Light Vol.2 Wind Aquario 100HF/S, where it is the "rare" (or prize) Beyblade. Hasbro released this Beyblade with the Metal Wheel equivalent of Wind, Storm, as Storm Aquario 100HF/S. Face Bolt: Aquario The facbolt depicts Aquarius, the water bearer and one of the 88 constellations in space. The face looks like a vase pouring out water. Energy Ring: Aquario Aquario has 4 wave-like patterns in a navy blue color. It is one of the heaviest right spin Clear Wheels weighing 3.2 grams. Aquario is a great choice in Defense combos. Attack: 4 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 2 Fusion Wheel: Storm (Hasbro) or Wind (Takara) The Storm wheel has of three wing like forms. The wheel is a cheaper alternative for that of Quetzalcoatl, and is considered by many to be inferior to the Lightning Metal Wheel. It is also inferior to Vulcan. Storm does give some smash attack but is too light to give out a considerable attack. Its counterpart Cyber is actually better since it's design was based on the original Pegasis Wheel, which is by far the second most effective wheel of all the Pegasis releases (Big Bang is the first). Cyber, too, however, is also outclassed by other Fusion Wheels. If you look on the Japanese box for Storm Pegasus 105RF, the storm wheel seems more offensive due to the many spikes on the 3 wings. Wind is the Light Wheel version of Storm, being made out of plastic instead of metal. Because of this, the performance of the wheel is greatly reduced due to the lack of weight. This wheel should never be used in competitive battles, but it is a good wheel to add to a collection. There are only 4 Light Wheels, "Wind", "Heat", "Clay", and "Mad". Spin Track: 100 This Spin Track is now the third lowest Track behind 85 and 90. It is also outclassed by 85 and 90 for Attack. It has a cloudy whitish-blue color. Its low height allows Attack-based Wheels such as Storm or Spiral to make good contact with opposing Tracks and Wheels. Perfomance Tip: Hole Flat/Sharp Hole Flat/Sharp is a combination of Hole Flat and Sharp which you can switch before a battle. In HF mode it spins around in an attacking pattern which is helped by it's Storm Fusion Wheel. In S mode it acts like a Stamina type and usually sits in the middle of the arena waiting for something to hit it. This makes Wind Aquario one of the few Beys that have useful parts in it. It is a light blue color. It is the only bottom (in HF mode) that prevents the 85/90 from having floor scrapes, due to its height. It is a cloudy whitish-blue color. Strangely, S mode does not wobble as much as a regular S, and HF mode seems to be wider than a regular HF. Because of this, it looks more like an XHF/S. Special Moves [[Infinity Wave|'Infinity Wave']] (インフィニティウェーブ, Infinitei Ueebu; "Infinite Assault" in the English dub) This changes the performance tip so it looks invisible because it changes speed. It also makes a huge wave on the enemy bey. Then, the bey makes itself look like it multiplied into many illusions and then, the real one attacks the bey really fast. All of the Aquarios attack with a huge tsunami/whirlpool all at the same time. Other Versions *Rock Aquario 125SF *Hyper Aquario 105F *Cyber Aquario 105RF Gallery Trivia * Because Aquarius is the water bearer, Aquario's beast is the water itself (beasts glow when they appear so that means that the water used in the Attack "Infinite Assault" is the beast because the water glows). *Aquario is the only Beyblade which its beast have no main or solid body because it's body is water. *In the anime and the Japanese mold, the Facebolt sticker on Aquario has "AQRO" but in the Hasbro version, they have put "Aquario" on it instead of "AQRO". *On the original box of Aquario, the code paper shows a picture of Gingka and his other friends. But on the 3 pack with Aquario, Flame Bull and Cyber Pegasus, it shows a picture of Hikaru. *Storm Aquario is one of the three Metal Fusion Attack beys that use Storm. The other two are Storm Pegasus 105RF and Storm Capricorn M145Q. *Aquario and Capricorn are the only Metal Fusion Attack Beys with a Storm Fusion Wheel which have gimmicks, HF/S and M145. *Hikaru shares an Aquario bey with Mei-Mei, Mei Mei having an Aquario 105F. * Aquario is able to be called part of the maximum series due to HF/S being the tallest performance tip.